Recently, attention has been focused on use of SrTiO3 as a material for thermoelectric conversion elements because SrTiO3 has a high power factor and causes a low environmental load (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-218511, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-186230, and J. D. Baniecki et al., Journal of Applied Physics 113, 013701, 2013).
However, it has been difficult to realize a sufficient thermoelectric performance even using a thermoelectric conversion element including SrTiO3.
Accordingly it is desired a thermoelectric conversion element that allows a higher thermoelectric performance to be achieved, a method for producing such a thermoelectric conversion element, and the like.